Demon Within
by BlackOblivion
Summary: Ichigo was a normal human being, with a normal life. How did he end up with a demon residing inside of him? All the demon wants is for Ichigo to believe in him, so the demon can gain full power. However, when Ichigo refuses to believe, the whole world turned upside down. Rated M for dark themes and language.


This is a fanfiction that my friend gave me the ideas to. Of course, this fanfiction is a gift from me to him, that's all xD You may move along now~

-888-

In a small room, there was no light, no windows, and no way of getting rid of the thick, horrible, bloody smell. It was almost sickening, enough to make you gag or choke. Overpowering all of your other senses, it wasn't easy to ignore.

Far back, in a corner covered in cobwebs with signs of brown, dried blood was a male in his teen years. He was sitting down with his knees to his chest and his head buried in his knees. You can tell by just looking, that his dull, messy orange hair was supposed to be brighter than it looked.

Nail clippings could be seen scattered in the corner. The pale teen's nails were being chewed off little by little, piece by piece. Some of them were actually ripped off, slowly dripping thick, red liquid.

Being there no light, there was no heat. The tips of the teen's fingers gradually turned into a horrible shade of purple. The orangette's fingers had been brutally chewed off, most likely for some source of food. The bites were so deep, that if you had to look closely, you would see signs of bone. But even then, the bone was sickly hued in blood. Tattered clothes were all that was worn on the orangette. His body shook violently under the freezing temperatures and the pain that had implanted in his veins.

The teen's name was Ichigo. Or so he had remembered it as. He, himself, had no understanding of why he had been put into this kind of situation. All he knew was that a demon was resided in him, making his life a living hell.

"_Do ya need help? All ya need to do is give in to me," _A voice rang around the whole room.

"N-no…Ge-get out of my h-head…" Ichigo could barely speak his own words.

This was how it has always been since a life-changing event.

-888-

It all started out as something normal. Ichigo was just a normal human being who had an occupation of a high school student. But that wasn't all. Sure, he may have been all of those things, but Ichigo had something no one else knew about.

It was a voice. The voice had always been present and never left. Sometimes they were just echoes in the back of his mind, sometimes they were whispers and the rarest of them all was full of talking, full of blood-chilling screams and laughter that could send shivers right down your spine. Never has it left Ichigo to relax, not a single second spared. Sleep was hard to get by because of this. Nothing could have been done, since no one else had to deal with it. However, it was not all this that had petrified Ichigo to the bone. It was the words hidden behind all of it.

"_Kill them, strangle them, and brutally kill them,"_

"_Imagine their blood staining the floor,"_

"_Corpses everywhere, piled under you,"_

"_A world full of your entire loved one's blood,"_

It was these things that had Ichigo tensing his body, unable to move for a quite some time. Back then, Ichigo thought these were his own thoughts. Thoughts that he never wanted to hear again. Thoughts that angered yet terrified him to no end.

The orangette had to learn to block out all of these thoughts. As time went on, he came to learn that the whispers were not his own. They belonged to a being inside him. A demon as most people would've put it.

But of course, Ichigo just couldn't believe it. A demon? Taking refuge inside of him? No way. Time had to be paid for Ichigo to fully understand what resided in him. And even then, he had no power to stop what had happened.

-888-

Ichigo was walking back to his apartment. No one else lived there ever since he decided to move out of the Kurosaki Clinic. Mostly, because of his Dad always barging in and waking him up every weekend and every morning. It kind of got tiring after awhile.

He slipped the key into the keyhole and opened the door with a quiet _click!_ Once in, a sudden dizziness had engulfed all of his senses. His vision was suddenly blurring and spots of red, black and white were flashing all around him.

Suddenly, he regained all of his old senses.

"What was that…?" His voice came out very raspy and quieter than he had wanted it to be. The door was shut, after Ichigo had gotten over the shock that ran through him. The world around him felt cold and eerie. Shivers crawled slowly up his spine, making him have the feeling that he was silently being watched, but no one was nearby.

"I seriously need to get some sleep…These hallucinations need to stop," His hand reached for his bright, tangerine orange hair and ran through it in confusion.

_What just happened? It felt so…real, in a sense…_

The wood underneath his bare feet made slight creaking noises because of how old the apartment was. Once he was in his bedroom, he went instantly to his bed. He really needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow was a weekend, so the orangette was safe to sleep-in.

Then a voice became present.

"_Ya called them hallucinations right?" _A distorted, demonic voice had spoken. It didn't come from a specific direction.

_Did I imagine that…?_

"Ya surely didn't," A cold breath was landed on a tan left ear. This had his whole body shake from the fear that had come out of nowhere.

Hazel eyes darted off to where the voice and breath came from. Standing right there in front of him was an identical version of him. However, something about this 'twin' set him off from Ichigo. The person who had spoken had white skin matching his hair and yellow irises surrounded by an abyss of black. Behind those eyes, lie malicious intents and other evils that Ichigo just couldn't name.

"W-who…" Words would not come out of the teen that was shaking with fear. Why? Why was he shaking? What was there to fear? The aura emitting off of the white copy was dark, thick and full of malice. It was almost haunting…no, it _was_ haunting. Danger was practically leaking off of the copy.

"Call me Shirosaki. I am…the demon inside you, as you humans call it," He brought a finger and forcibly brought Ichigo's chins up so hazel eyes met on with black pools. The urge to struggle and fight back came over the orange-haired teen like a crashing wave.

"D-demon? No way…I don't believe in stuff like th-"He was cut off as a brutal punch was sent at his abdomen. It contained so much force it had him rolling back on the floor, coughing up blood and wheezing to regain his breath. The couching, pained teen was clutching the area where Shirosaki had targeted and hit.

"Not real, eh? If I was just a figment, then what makes you think I could do tha', hm?" A smirk had formed on the demon's facial features. Sharp fangs or canines were revealed and the dark, dangerous aura before was nothing compared to how it was now.

After finally regaining his posture, he shakily stood up. Considering the pain that he had just experienced, believing in the albino's words wouldn't be completely crazy.

"Now we're getting somewhere," Shirosaki's watery, distorted voice broke into the teen's thoughts.

Could he read his thoughts?

The person, or demon, or whatever he was, definitely wasn't human. But then again, was this really believable? Absolutely not.

A harsh growl had snapped him straight out of his thoughts. Ichigo locked his gaze, which were filled with a burning hatred, with the so-called demon. Shirosaki's yellow irises seemed like they were glowing.

"Fine, be tha' way. I'll fuckin' beat it into ya, but not today. I'll give ya two days," His eyes then went from resentment to pure malice.

"Ya better decide soon…King," The albino had turned into a black dust, but the dust soon disappeared as well, leaving no trace behind.

"Geez…What have I gotten myself into…" The red-heard groaned and staggered his way to his bed.

_Please let all that has happened be a dream…_

Deep down, he felt that all of this was real. That it was all part of reality. However, like last time, he just pushed it away and ignored it.

He got himself comfortable in his linen bed and closed his eyes. His mind had been erased of all thoughts of the albino demon as he slowly drifted off to the abyss of sleep.

-888-

The next two days were as normal as always. Back to the way it was before the orange-haired teen had met the demon residing within him. All thoughts of Shirosaki had almost been erased, in a sense. It was back to sleeping, getting up for school and heading back home, and of course eating, showering and so forth. Then the cycle will repeat. Today was the day that the cycle will be ruined and broken…forever.

Ichigo had just shut the door when a white hand clasped over his mouth. Black nails, no…Black _claws_ were digging into a tan cheek, drawing up blood. The crimson liquid dripped to the floor, staining the white tiles red. The orangette's screams were completely muffled by the pale hand that was covering his mouth. Bringing up his hands, he clawed the pale arm with his nails. Unfortunately, it didn't faze his captor in the least.

"Tsk. Stop yer strugglin'. I gave ya two days to decide, so ya shouldn't be surprised that I decided to appear," A hiss was added at the end. Ichigo's back was slammed to the nearest wall. The hand that was once at the orange-haired teen's mouth was now placed on his throat. The sharp black nails didn't dig into the flesh...yet. Ichigo's eyes had been shut and Ichigo didn't notice it until now. Mustering all of his will, he opened one of his warm-chocolate colored eyes just a little. As he had expected from the beginning, Shirosaki was standing there.

"I expect your answer…_now_," The pallid demon spoke the last word harshly with venom dripping so much that even the most oblivious person on the world could hear it.

"I already told you once before and I will not change my damn mind. Believe? In you? There is absolutely no way a demon like you is real! You're just a figment of my imagination!" The Ichigo stubbornly spat in the albino's face. Ochre eyes showed determination and no signs of giving in to the lies he was fed with.

"After I was being so nice to you…I'll pound your skull until ya get it. Demons are real. Oh, so very real..." Ichigo's copy's tone dropped a few octaves, making it sound much more threatening than ever.

"Why do you want me to believe so much!?" Ichigo shouted at the white copy in front of him.

"Why?" An insane laughter that could make you shiver and make your blood turn cold echoed around.

"Why you ask? Why, for my own personal reason. Power. Ya have a strong soul and damn stubborn personality. This makes it much harder fer me to…take over in a sense. I'm too weak because ya don't believe in me, so I am not fully manifested into my true form," Shirosaki took his thumb and forefinger and grasped Ichigo's chin in between his fingers bringing his eyes to lock up with his.

"But it seems, in order to do that…I'll have ta beat ya until ya bleed. I'll break you…_slowly_. You'll have no choice _but_ to believe,"

"Make me!"

"As ya wish, King,"

Right after those words, Ichigo was jabbed right through the side of his stomach with Shirosaki's hand. A pained gasp and scream filled the air. The jab had the orange-haired teen to cough up blood. Pain seared through the area that he was attacked. The pain didn't numb in the least, so he had to endure it for as long as he can. Shirosaki seemed to have grown a darker presence as his lean body towered over his host. Blood was pouring out at a very fast pace onto the floor. The sight before the pale demon had him grinned insanely, showing off his sharpened fangs.

"Nngh…" Ichigo tried pulling himself up, but a foot landed on him, pushing him back down to the ground. Shirosaki's heel was pressured on Ichigo's newly made wound. Screaming in pure agony, Ichigo squirmed, kicked and had tears running down his face. The albino just cackled and put even more pressure onto the wound. Oh how we loved seeing his King this way.

"All ya have to do is believe. And all of this agony will stop," He punctuated his sentence with a kick to the stomach.

"N-never…" Ichigo coughed up some blood and glared defiantly at the albino bastard in front of him. Another growl escaped Shirosaki's throat. Grabbing Ichigo by the neck, he brought him up so his feet weren't even touching the floor. The orange-haired teen struggled in mid-air, continuing to claw at the hand clutching his throat, blocking his air pipe. A devious smirk formed on the pale copy's lips. After loosening his grip a little on his host's air pipe he slammed him into the ground, earning a pained gasp from Ichigo. Enjoying the pained and tortured sounds his host was making, Shirosaki kept on doing it over and over again, until his hostage had bruises all over the once unmarked skin. Blood was splattered all over the floor and none of it belonged to the white-haired sadist.

"How many more time do I have ta hurt ya until ya get it? I am as real as what you humans call reality," He whispered maliciously and punched the stubborn orange-head square in the face. Ichigo was crumpled on the floor, bleeding to no end, trying to not focus on the pain that was searing through his whole entire body.

Looking back at the albino sadist his eyes widened when he saw a white blade in his hand. A maniacal grin plastered on the copy's face as he stabbed both the orange-head's legs and thighs. Screams cut through the air like a piercing knife. The blade was ripped off and was stabbed right through Ichigo's palms with absolutely no mercy in the slightest. Ichigo was squirming, gasping and painfully screaming at the treatment he was given.

"Ya would have never been through this pain if ya jus' listened ta me fer just a bit," His eyes, however, showed that he was clearly enjoying all the pain that he was currently causing to his host.

"But, I'll let all of this be just an example. So that means, I'll give ya more time to think after what happened. But when I come back and yer bein' a stubborn bitch, you'll be sorry…" A cackle escaped him as hazel eyes widened in terror at the thought of something worse happening. Before Ichigo got the chance to ask what Shirosaki meant, the albino had already disappeared into the pits of his mind.

-888-

Ichigo didn't go to school for the next few days being gripped by a constant fear eating at him ever slowly. All his thoughts were focused the past events and deciding whether or not to believe the white demon. Or whatever he was.

If he didn't believe Shirosaki something worse than what had already happened would occur. Ichigo shuddered at the thought of it alone. He knew that the albino was stronger than him and had a stronger, darker presence than him, but none of that was making Ichigo just believe Shirosaki all of a sudden.

However, if he did believe…Nothing bad would happen. It was then that something dawned on him. His brow furrowed together, trying to think about what it was. It had something to do with…Oh yeah. If he believed than Shirosaki would be able to gain 'full power', whatever that meant, and that would probably cause a lot of problems as well.

Ichigo was pulling his hair out with his. He had no idea what to do and he could possibly be killed because of this.

"Now why would I kill ya?" An instantly recognizable voice was heard from behind Ichigo, snapping him out of his thoughts. A low growl escaped Ichigo instinctively before speaking.

"You caused me so much _pain _a few days ago, you bastard," Ichigo growled even lower than before. Shirosaki just grinned darkly and chuckled a bit.

"But if I kill you, I would have lost my entertainment," The albino declared and then went back to a serious, dark mood after a few seconds.

"Now, I gave ya a few days, so what will your answer be? Risk danger or believing in me?"

Silence suddenly engulfed the atmosphere. Ichigo gulped and took small steps back, trying to form the word on the tip of his tongue.

"I-I…don't b-beli-" Ichigo was cut off by a blade piercing his abdomen area. A scream was released as soon as the tip of the blade punctured the skin. Shirosaki whispered dangerously into Ichigo's ear.

"I warned ya,"

Right after those words, the world was turned upside down. Ichigo blacked out that instant and didn't wake until the worst had already happened.

-888-

Ichigo woke up and groaned at the pain that shot up his abdomen. He looked down and saw dried, brown blood all over his torso. After recalling what had happened, he shot up from his position on the floor. Clutching his wound, he staggered while casting glances to his side, looking for the white demon.

"Lookin' fer me?" Shirosaki's distorted, watery voice came from behind the teen. He whirled around instantly and took a defensive stance. The pale copy raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Hold yer horses, will ya? I want ya to take a _nice_ look outside," He spoke those words with a tone that had the cold crawl slowly up the orange-haired teen's whole body. Slowly, he walked towards the door, extending his hand to reach for the doorknob. His hand was shaking violently in fear of what he was going to see out there. After opening the door, Ichigo gasped in terror and shock. Stepping back a lot of steps, his back pressed up against the wall. He slumped down into a sitting position with a hand covering his mouth. Ichigo felt like he was literally about to vomit with the sight in front of him.

There in front of him was a pile of bloody corpses, layer upon layer. Their dead, lifeless eyes stared straight back at the teen that was already sick of all of it. Taking a huge breath, he walked steadily outside, shutting his eyes to avoid looking at the pile.

"Ya know, ya won't see all of it unless ya open up yer eyes," Shirosaki spoke up after seeing Ichigo's reaction to what he did. Oh, the pain and agony he was going to make Ichigo go through.

Ichigo, of course, didn't want to open his eyes and see what else was in store for him. So, he didn't. A low growl emitted from the pale demon. Shirosaki grabbed a fistful of orange hair and tugged on it harshly, making Ichigo cry out in pure pain.

"Open them," He punctuated his sentence by digging his sharp nails into the scalp of Ichigo and gripping onto his wrist with inhuman strength. Ichigo snapped open his eyes at the pain shooting up his arm and head. The instant after he opened his eyes, he regretted it deeply.

More bodies lay on the floor in front of him. They're on the streets, sidewalks, up high in trees and even hanging off buildings. That, however, wasn't the reason Ichigo tensed up, frozen to the bone. It was the fact that his friends and family, and all of the people that he cared for, was lying in front of him. Dead. Lifeless. Unmoving. Bloody.

Ichigo's whole body shook tremendously. He choked on his own voice and wanted to scream so much.

"I warned ya…I warned ya all about this. This is all yer fault," Shirosaki smirked devilishly. Ichigo instantly lunged at Shirosaki with a burning hatred in his eyes. Anger, hatred and fear got the better of him as he aimed hits at the pallid demon.

"Why couldn't you leave me the fuck alone!? This would have never happened if it wasn't for you!" Ichigo spat at the white copy of himself. An insane laughter erupted as Shirosaki dodged each and every punch and kick aimed toward him.

"Ya shouldn't have been so stubborn. All ya had to do was to believe in me and give me power, but ya didn't. None of this would have happened if it weren't fer you," The demon answered back and grabbed his host by the collar and brought his feet off the ground.

"Bastard…" Ichigo scoffed and tried struggling to break free of the albino's grasp. Shirosaki brought Ichigo to the pile which contained his friends. The pale demon had so much fun killing them off and he absolutely loved the look of agony and depression on the stubborn, orange-head's facial features. After reaching the corpses, he forced Ichigo on the ground, with a hand on his throat. Shirosaki forced Ichigo's hazel eyes to lock on with the bodies of his loved ones. Ichigo instantly closed his eyes, not ever wanting to see it again. Right after closing his eyes, his other senses were boosted. The smell of the dead invaded and swarmed the teen's nose. Gagging on the smell, he tried to turn away, but the iron grip on his throat, clogging up his air pipe, prevented him from doing so.

"In my opinion, I think I did a great job on the bodies," Shirosaki chuckled at the useless attempts his host was doing. Lifting him off the floor again, he brought him back inside and walked over to the basement door. Shirosaki just threw Ichigo into the room, as if he was just an inanimate object.

"Enjoy the darkness…Ichigo," Shirosaki slammed the door and locked it from the outside and disappeared back into the pits of the orange-haired teen's mind.

Which brought them back to the present.

-888-

"_Aww…Is Ichigo finally broken? Is he finally scared?" _The voice residing in the shaken orange-head didn't listen to Ichigo's pleas to go away. He loved to see his host suffer slowly, in the most malicious and harmful ways.

"_Ya know…Just say ya believe in me and give me the power I yearned, and I will end this endless torture for you," _

Ichigo could feel Shirosaki grinning evilly, obviously planning something. However, Ichigo paid no mind to that. If it was to end this torture he was damned with, then whatever may come next, couldn't be as bad as this.

"F-fine…I-I be-believe in y-ou…" The instant Ichigo said those words, Shirosaki materialized in front of the orange-haired teen. This time he had pitch black wings, almost alike to bat wings, sprouted out from his back. His black finger nails grew into long, ruthless looking claws. Sharper fangs grew, along with horns and a tail.

"_I knew ya would come to it," _ His voice was dark, malicious, distorted, and watery.

"_Now…Time to end this suffering of yours…" _

The next part of it, Ichigo wasn't expecting in the least. Shirosaki's hand pierced right through his chest…Where his heart was. Hazel eyes widened and he coughed up blood as it dripped and flowed out of his mouth. His eyes wavered and dulled. His breathing completely stopped as he slumped on the wall, dead.

"_It was nice workin' with ya…Partner," _Shirosaki frowned deeply. He now had no one he could have fun with to torture. No one matched Ichigo's fire inside. All of Shirosaki's teeth grew into fangs as he then ate Ichigo's flesh and bone. Shirosaki was close to regretting this. Why?

He had no one else to watch suffer. This world was already destroyed, by Shirosaki's own blood-stained hands.

Xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx0000xxxx

Whew~ This took awhile xD This is also the longest fanfic I have done xD

I tried making this as dark, and gore-y as possible for my friend, since he is interested in his stuff. He asked for it anyway xD Just a little secret though, I am into these stuff as well.

Anyway, back to topic, I hope you guys liked this!


End file.
